gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Carmine
"WOAH! ALL this damage came from your grenade?" --Benjamin Carmine to Marcus Fenix during training. Background Benjamin Carmine is Anthony Carmine's brother and he talks and acts just like Anthony, they both got along well when they were younger and maybe were even twins. He is heard in the Gears of War 2 trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! "They're all dead, sarge!" Ben joins delta squad at the start of the game as Marcus Fenix's new trainee. After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. later on in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus, and reacts happily to this, trying to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso, but doesn't get one. He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When delta squad maked it land, they are about to drop to the hollow when Skorge attacks, Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help dizzy hold off Skorge. After Dom, Carmine and Marcus land in the hollow, Carmine's pod goes off course. Dom and Marcus than link up with him and they proceed through the hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead by a pod, and Baird isnt in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a locust holding pod and let him out. The 5 COG's then proceeded on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. when they got on board they found Tai Kaliso in a cell, he is let out but he was wounded and had a strange look in his eyes. After Marcus hands him a gnasher shotgun, he commits suicide. This horrifies Marcus and saddens Benjamin. After collecting Tai's COG tags, The 5 of them than proceed to extraction via king raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives Carmine covers the squads retreat but is shot in the shoulder, falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, the rift worm causes the chopper to shake and Carmine falls off into the creatures mouth. Delta squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Sadly Carmine dies near the end of act 2 when parasites in the Rift Worm's stomach kill him, his chest is burned through to the bone with green acid. His last words to Marcus Fenix were, ''"Sarge?..(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt sarge...tell my brothers... tell my ma... tell em I love em, and...and.." before he died. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, number 838186-22AO3-SF and a letter that he had wrote to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmines family. The letter read: I hope your doing well out there Clay. Not sure where you are but I trust that the COG will get this letter to you safely. I know that you'll be excited for me, but it'd be great to hear from you before I ship out. I just wish Anthony was still here bro. I really miss him. I take comfort knowing he died a hero, but still... I miss him, as I'm sure you do too. Well, you know I'm not that good at letters, so I'll keep this short... hope your doing well, big brother, and know that I'll be doing my very best to serve our country and make you and our family proud. Your little brother Squirt, Ben Multiplayer Ben and Anthony Carmine are playable in multiplayer matches. Quotes *"COME TO PAPA!" (Gears 2) When grabbing a MeatShield. *"Ha, Im right behind you" (Gears 2) When grabbing a MeatShield. *"We're not done yet!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"Im not done with you!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"Yeah, thats right! CRAWL!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"SHIT yeah!" (Gears 2) Perfect reload. *"I NEED SOME HELP!" (Gears 2) While downed. *"Argh! Help.. Me!" (Gears 2) While downed. *"Sgt Fenix? Are you Sgt Fenix? Delta squad?(Drops his gun and scrambles to pick it up) I'm your new Trainee". Talking to Marcus *"PRIVATE BEN CARMINE SIR, REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!"-Talking to Marcus *Get raped fool.... (after downing an enemy with a Gnasher) *"I am in the ZONE!" (Gears 2) Perfect Reload *"Somebody help me!Argh...Dammit!" (Gears 2) After Being Downed by an Enemy *"Someone!Errgh...urgh...I need some help!" (Gears 2) After Being Downed *"Hey Dibs!" (Gears 2) After Picking up a weapon *"Oh shit..." (Gears 2) Failed Reload *"Headshot!" (Gears 2) After sniping someone during multiplayer *"Burn, bitch!" (Gears 2) After/While attacking someone with Scorcher Flamethrower. *"It's about to get hot!" (Gears 2) While picking up the Scorcher Flamethrower. *Time for a cook-out! (Gears 2) picking up the flamethrower *Eeh stand up like a man. (Gears 2) After reviving someone. First Mission In Gears Of War 2 At the begining of Gears 2 the first mission is called Train The Rook. Ben also has a green type of armor worn in the game. The acheievement you get for training him is called green as grass. Images Trivia *Benjamin Carmine first refers to Wretches as "Monkey Dog Things". *The player model for Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2 has a different helmet than the Gears of War model of Anthony Carmine. *Voiced by Micheal Gough, who voiced Anthony carmine. *Ben is the youngest of the Carmine brothers. *His death had far more of an impact on Marcus actually saddening him. Category:Gear Soldier *Benjamin Carmine apparently likes fire according to Dom *Throughout the story Benjamin mainly uses the longshot sniper rifle. (Ironic since his brother Anthony Carmine was killed by the same rifle)